


A broken toy

by NYWCgirl



Series: Half of us [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Assault, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal is doing good and he starts to enjoy life again. But after a traumatic event, Neal rethinks his coping strategies.





	A broken toy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘body image issues’ square on my H/C Bingo card. The story is set in the Half of us verse.

‘Are you sure you are ready for this?’

‘Yes mistress, it will be an honor to assist you at work.’

Elizabeth studies Neal. He looks so much better. Ever since he was discharged from the hospital, Neal has worked hard to get healthy. Elizabeth adjusts his shirt and runs her fingers through his hair, so it looks stylishly tousled. She tells him how good he looks and he gives a small smile. Eating better resulted that his hair now has a healthy shine to it. It is still shorter than she would like, but she can see Neal will have gorgeous hair.

‘Will you have a pillow for me to kneel?’

‘Of course, sweetie, but even better, in the back room, I had a cot placed. If you need to rest, go there, no one will bother you there.’

‘That is very generous mistress.’

‘You are welcome, Neal. OK. Get your coat, our first appointment is in an hour.’

Neal puts his coat on. His coat. It still amazes him. With master Adler, he was not allowed outside, so he didn´t need clothes. He takes Elizabeth´s coats and helps her into it.

 

* *  *

 

‘Good morning misses Franks, how are the grandchildren?’

‘Oh, they are wonderful Elizabeth, thank you.’

‘Are you ready to pick out the flowers for the arrangements?’

‘Yes, dear, I want yellow roses.’

Elizabeth frowns, She looks over to Neal who gets the clue.

‘Can I offer you coffee or tea, misses Franks?’

‘Coffee would be nice.’

‘Cream? Sugar?’

‘Yes, and one lump of sugar.’

Neal walks to the kitchenette to make the coffee. When they are ready he brings them back to the conference room. Well, it is more like a stylish living room, but El calls it her conference room.

‘You have a very pretty slave, Elizabeth. I hope you don´t mind me saying so.’

‘No, of course not, misses Franks. Neal helps me out, he is very talented.’

‘Is he now?’

Elizabeth nods very proudly. But the compliment Elizabeth hears, makes Neal´s stomach churn. He is again too pretty, the want in her tone of voice is giving Neal chills.

‘Come here boy.’

‘Neal obediently steps closer.

‘You need to fatten him up Elizabeth.’ The elderly lady tells Elizabeth.

‘Now boy, if you are so talented, what flowers would you pick for my luncheon?’

Neal studies the mood board.

‘May I?’

‘Toy may Neal.’

‘I assume you like roses.’

The woman nods.

‘If you want yellow, I would suggest Sunsplash, they have this touch of pink that makes them less yellow.’

‘But which ones would you take?’

‘Tormentas. They are a delicate pink with dark streaks and green accents.’

Neal picks up Elizabeth´s tablet and pulls up a picture of the rose.

‘Oh, they are gorgeous. Yes, I want those.’

‘OK, then let me put an order to the nursery so we have fresh ones.’

Neal has taken his place next to Elizabeth again. He listens carefully to the plans and an hour and a half later, Misses Franks says her goodbye.

‘Thank you Neal, you were a big help.’

‘My pleasure, misses Franks.’

‘And put to meat on his bones, Elizabeth.’

‘I will.’ Elizabeth smiles while she escorts the elderly lady to the door.

 

* *  *

 

Elizabeth and Neal arrive home later than expected. The clients of Burke´s Premier Events were all impressed by Neal´s ideas and insights.

‘Lie down, while I prepare dinner, you look tired.’

Neal wants to protest until he sees Elizabeth´s look. And if he is being honest, he is exhausted.

‘Will you wake me before Dinner?’

‘Of course, sweetie, rest.’

‘You are sure you don´t need help?’

‘Neal, lie down.’

Neal curls up on his bed near the back window, it is his favorite spot. Satchmo jumps on the bed and lays down and Neal snuggles up.

When Elizabeth checks on him some time later, Neal is sleeping.

Dinner is almost ready when Peter enters the house. Satchmo lifts his head but doesn´t leave his spot by Neal´s side. Peter walks into the kitchen and kisses Elizabeth.

‘How did it go?’

‘Very well, most clients appreciate Neal´s suggestions. He is well liked.’

‘Good to hear it all went well.’

‘Can you wake Neal, dinner is ready.’

‘What are we having?’

‘Mac and chesses and a green salad.’

Peter smiles, it is Neal´s favorite. They discovered that Neal has a tendency to like healthy foods, but mac and cheese always makes him smile.

Peter walks up to Neal and gently shakes him awake.

‘Master.’ Neal greets Peter.

‘Dinner is almost ready.’

Neal gets up to help Elizabeth set the table. His face lights up when he smells what they are having for dinner. When Peter asks how Peter´s day was, he tells all about the venues Elizabeth is planning. It is clear that Neal likes helping Elizabeth. After dinner, Neal asks if he can come when Elizabeth and Peter walk Satchmo.

 

* *  *

 

Neal´s work for BPE turns out to be a big success. Elizabeth´s clients love her gorgeous slave. Now that Neal has a more positive headspace and is eating better, he slowly gains weight which improves his appearance dramatically.

Peter has called Elizabeth to ask her if they were able to meet him for lunch. He has mentioned a nice bistro he knows Elizabeth likes. He is sitting in the terrace in a sunny spot. He knows that both El and Neal will like it. They have all been cooped out in the house and offices so this is a welcomed break.

He smiles when he sees El approaching. Neal is walking behind her to her left. God, she looks stunning, he is so lucky she married him.

He gets up when El arrives, she sits down and the waiter brings a pillow for Neal. They order lunch and chat about their morning. When the food arrives, Elizabeth feeds Neal, who is kneeling between their chairs. They can see Neal is enjoying this outing. They understood from Neal that his former owner never allowed him outside? But the social creature Neal is, makes him thrive among people.

‘Peter, I have a favor to ask.’

‘Sure, what is it?’

‘I need to check out a location, but slaves are not allowed in. Could you take Neal with you to the office?’

‘Sure, no problem.’

Peter checks whether Neal has eaten enough. But food has become less of a problem the last couple of weeks.

‘Ready to go Neal?’

‘Yes Master.’

‘Peter gets up to pay the bill and Neal waits for him on the sidewalk outside the bistro. When Peter comes out and starts working, Neal falls into step with him. Peter can tell Neal is excited, it is the first time Peter has taken him to work.

The enter the FBI-building and Peter guides him towards the twenty first floor. He introduces Neal to his team and then Asks Neal to wait for him in his office.

An hour later Peter enters his office. Neal is kneeling next to his desk and looks up. Peter reprimands himself for not thinking of bringing a cushion. Neal´s knees must hurt from kneeling on the floor. He will give a call to building maintenance, they will probably have some in stock.

‘I´m sorry, they kept me in a meeting. Can you get me a coffee, please?’

Peter holds out his mug out to Neal.

‘And please take a bottle of water for yourself, they are in the fridge.’

Neal gets up and walks down the stairs. Peter can see Jones talking to Neal, who is smiling. Diana joins them and they seem to socialize.

Eventually Neal makes his way back to Peter, he hands Peter his coffee and kneels next to the desk again.

‘Do you want to take a look at an old file?’

‘If you trust me, master, I will gladly study it.’

Peter hands Neal a cold case out of a box next to his desk. Neal curiously opens the file and starts reading. An hour or so later, Neal looks up.

‘You need to question the clerk that was working the register the day before the money was stolen.’

‘Can you also give me a reason?’

Neal nods and explains why he thinks he knows who took the money. Peter is impressed. It is a track they never checked out but it makes sense now that Neal explains it to him. Peter calls Jones in and lets Neal explain why what he discovered. Jones whistles impressed.

‘Good job Neal. Let´s go home , we need to pick up the dry cleaning for El.’

‘Of course master. Can …’

‘What Neal?’

‘Never mind.’

‘No, tell me.’

‘Can I come to work with you tomorrow?’

‘Sure, let´s ask El if she needs you. If not, I will take you with me.’

‘Thank you master.’

 

* *  *

 

Neal now switches between working with Elizabeth and Peter. He likes the creative outlet he gets working for BPE, but he also enjoys the intellectual challenge from solving cases for the FBI.

Peter´s team is tolerant and everybody accepted Neal as one of the team even if he is Peter’s slave. But not everybody in the building is as open minded, fortunately, Peter’s senior status ensures they don’t give Neal a hard time.

Peter has a budget meeting and asked Neal to bring a file to one of the agents at Violent Crimes. Neal gets on the elevator and pushes the button for the ninth floor. On the thirteenth floor the door opens and a man gets in. Neal keeps his eyes downward as is expected of slaves. He can feel the man moving closer to him until he is standing in front of him.

‘Well, well, if it isn´t Vincent´s broken toy. On your knees boy.’

Neal looks up in panic. He knows that voice. It is one of master Adler´s business partners. His breathing picks up and he freezes. He has met this man before and knows firsthand how vicious he can be.

‘You always were a good lay and an even better cock warmer, with such a nice body, come, show me that nice body of yours.’

The man grabs his collar and drags him down until he is on his knees. But he doesn´t let go of his collar, but instead twists it in his fist. His fingers run over Neal´s jaw and in his hair.

‘You are nothing Neal, a broken toy, nothing more. Don´t fool yourself Neal, you are worthless, Adler should have put you down when he had the chance. Starving yourself was too good for you.’

Neal can feel his airway being closed off. Neal hears the elevator´s ding over the blood rushing through his ears. There is shouting but Neal can’t understand the voices anymore and slowly he slumps in the man´s grip.

 

* *  *

 

‘Agent Burke?’

‘I´m in a meeting, is it important?’

‘Yes, your slave is being harassed in the elevator. I already sent a security team towards them, but I thought you would want to know.’

‘What level?’

‘Ninth.’

Peter calls out to Diana and Jones to follow him while running towards the staircase. When they arrive at the ninth floor, the security team is already there and the situation is already escalated. One of the them shouts to a man who is strangling Neal.

‘Get your hands of my slave.’ Peter growls at the man, pulling his arm backwards. Jones grabs his hand and tries to pry it off Neal´s collar with little success, so he unfastens the collar. Peter drags the man away and hands him over to the security team.

The man looks Peter in the eye and sneers, ‘he will never forget this. He is just a broken toy.’

Peter turns back to Neal who is laying on the floor. Diana is performing first aid and Neal is already rousing. Nonetheless Jones calls the medic to have Neal checked out.

Peter has so many questions, but his priority now is Neal’s wellbeing. The medic takes Neal with him to the infirmary. Neal is subdued and quiet.

‘Jones, take care of that guy, charge him with everything you can think off. I’m going to check on Neal.’

Peter quickly walks towards the infirmary where Neal is sitting in a recliner with a bottle of coke.

‘How are you?’

‘I´m fine master.’

‘ I want the truth Neal. Why did that man attack you?’

‘He is an acquaintance of master Adler.’

Peter’s blood starts to boil.

‘How is your throat?’

‘It will be fine Master.’

“Well it doesn´t sound fine.’

Peter turns to the medic.

‘Can I take him home?’

‘’Yes, there is a bit of swelling. I suggest you don´t make use of him for a couple of days and after that he will be good to go.’

God, what is it with people? Of course he wasn´t going to use Neal. What does this guy think, that he will shove his dick in Neal´s throat just after he was strangled by some asshole?

‘OK, thank you. Come on Neal, let´s go home.’

‘Master Jones took of my collar.’ Neal whispers.

‘That´s fine, I will get it later. Save your voice.’

He helps Neal to get dressed and guides him to the car. Neal is quiet during the drive home. Peter worries. He wanted to call El, but Neal looks lost so Peter rethinks his strategy and just drives him home as quick as possible.

Traffic is light this time of day and there is a parking spot in front of the house. Peter kills the engine and looks at Neal.

‘How are you holding up?’

‘I´m good master.’ Neal keeps staring at the floor between his feet.

‘Let’s get you inside.’

Peter opens the door for Neal and puts his hand in the small of his back. They enter the house and Neal seems to get smaller.

‘Why don’ t you lay down on your bed and rest?’

Neal nods and turns to Peter.

‘Yes Neal?’

‘Can I be excused to go to my room?’

Peter studies Neal and his heart breaks when he sees Neal, his whole being oozes misery. Ugly bruising is forming around his throat where the collar was pinched.

‘Sure buddy. I will call you when dinner is ready.’

‘Thank you master.’

Peter watches as Neal drags himself upstairs. After a couple of minutes Peter calls El.

‘Hey hon. I will be late. The florist made a mistake, so I need to take care of this. How was your day?’

‘We will talk when you are home.’

‘What´s wrong?’

‘Nothing.’

‘Did something happen with Neal?’

‘Yes, there was an incident at work. We are home now.’

‘OK, let me finish this and I will come over. Take care of our boy, Peter.’

‘I will, see you later.’

Peter puts on the kettle and prepared some tea with biscuits he knows Neal likes. He walks towards Neal´s room, but when he knocks Neal doesn´t respond.

‘Neal, I will respect your privacy, so I will leave the tea outside. Please drink some, OK? It will be good for your throat. I also put a pill on the tray. Please take it, you will feel better. If somethings wrong, please come down, OK? I´m worred.’

When he doesn´t get a response, he leaves the tray and walks down.

 

* *  *

 

He can hear the worry in Peter´s voice but he is just too tired to deal with it. If he pretends to be asleep, maybe Peter will leave him alone. And as expected, Peter leaves when Neal doesn´t react.

He should have known. The remarks from Elizabeth´s customers on his appearance. Advising Elizabeth to fatten him up, so he will be pretty and they can use him. That is all they want, to make the slave useable again. How could he have been such a fool to think that they wanted Neal for his talent and brains. Everybody sees this pretty slave, ready to be used. He has been such a fool. He should never have let them lead him in to this false feeling of safety. He needs to get his mind back on track. He needs to make himself unattractive again.

 


End file.
